Mutants of Escherichia coli defective in CPD-diglyceride: L-serine phosphatidyltransferase (phosphatidylserine synthetase) can be isolated by a rapid autoradiographic screening assay described previously (Raetz, C.R. H., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 72: 2274-2278, 1975). Four organisms of this kind have now been characterized. The gene (designated pss) which is altered in these mutants is closely linked to the nadB locus near minute 49 on the E. coli chromosome. Strains carrying the pss-8 mutation do not grow at elevated temperatures and have low levels of an altered synthetase in cell extracts. An analysis of several hundred transductants and temperature-resistant revertants reveals that the pss-8 mutation is responsible both for the enzyme defect and for the phenotype. When a pss-8 mutant is shifted to the nonpermissive temperature, the cells stop dividing and form long filaments. After 3 hours at 44 degrees the level of phosphatidylethanolamine drops from 66% to 32% (percentage of the total lipid phosphorus), while the combined levels of phosphatidylglycerol and cardiolipin rise from 34% to 68%. The antibiotic sensitivity of these mutants is significantly altered.